


【铁虫/PWP】和好也就是一炮的事

by CharmingU



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingU/pseuds/CharmingU
Summary: *铁虫分手一年后设定，两个人暗戳戳关注彼此*最好扶稳把手，这辆车有点赤鸡





	【铁虫/PWP】和好也就是一炮的事

“Tony？”

“……为什么我在夜场看到了Peter Parker？”

※

油门踩到底的车速足够让Tony嘴角衔着的那根香烟燃起的雾气飘忽不定，头顶掠过的急速狂风把他原本打理整洁的发丝搞得一团乱麻。敞篷跑车似乎完全迎合了此刻夜晚灯火通明的市中心，引擎的轰鸣把整条街道衬托出一份恰合时宜的躁动。

接到Rhode电话的那一刻Tony本来以为是他从马里布回来打算两个人聚个餐什么的，谁也没想到Rhode回来的第一个晚上没有找Tony而是去了他们曾经经常光顾的夜店，而他也更没有想到一年之后第一次听到那个男孩的名字居然被放在了夜场这个名词之后。

似乎是想到这个之后，Tony踩下那油门的力道大了些。

他们确实一年没有联系过了，然而Tony发誓自己的这一年过得绝对一点也不好。Tony经历过的破裂感情确实是数不胜数，然而他也必须承认，Peter Parker是其中最特殊的那一个。Tony早就意识到这一点了，但似乎有点太迟，他是在发现分手这一年多来他一点都不想接触下一个对象的时候才感觉Peter与众不同。

和Peter分手的原因与他经常接触夜场有关。Tony必须发誓，在他和Peter确认关系之后，他每次去夜场仅仅是陪Rhode去过个酒瘾，毕竟他们在一起的时候Peter还是一个16岁的未成年。当然这样的事实被Tony Stark讲出口似乎并不怎么可以令人信服，当Peter坐在床沿告诉Tony他真的忍受不了他总跑去夜店喝酒这件事时，Tony火冒三丈的冤气完全吞噬了理智。

现在想想他们的分手理由似乎有点可笑到离谱，但Peter确实是把他的联系方式删得一干二净，而Tony也再也没有干扰过Peter的生活。

现在Peter已经21岁了，Tony的手掌在方向盘上稳托一圈。难道这就可以是他随意进出夜店的理由吗？

他们在一起的四年时间里，Tony没怎么细数过他们究竟做过多少次爱。说不上什么原因，Tony总感觉自己在遇上Peter之后每一次做爱都是情至深处，关于生理需求这样的低级缘由在与Peter相处时从来没有存在过。

想到这里，Tony手腕打死方向盘的力度大了一倍。一个急刹停驻在街道繁华中心的夜场门口，十分干脆地将指间即将熄灭的烟蒂丢在地上踩灭，猛地从敞篷跑车中站出身子的动作利落果断。

他更想不通那男孩究竟为什么跑到夜店里挥霍了——这让他简直不愿意去想象这一年Peter到底经历了什么。

大步流星朝夜场入口走去，跳跃着缤纷夜场流转灯的地毯之上有着几层高跟鞋踩过的痕迹。突然充斥耳廓的嘈杂纷乱乐声让他没来由的有丝烦躁，余光可以瞥到几个似乎节省布料到完全把身体轮廓包裹到极致的漂亮小姐，好像下一秒就可以听到从那身体里挤压出的淫荡轻喘声。

这些都不是Tony这一趟跑来的重点。径直朝Rhode向他汇报的那个房间走去，听说Peter是上报了他的身价之后在等人，而Rhode在前台看到这个男孩的名字之后便立刻打给了Tony，这一晚Rhode被Tony勒令把Peter买了下来。

根本没来及问Rhode为什么跑到夜场来寻乐子，当然Tony也根本没有在这里碰见Rhode。当他走到那Rhode向他透露的房间牌号前，他本来有一瞬间的迟疑。

最后猛地踹开那房门的动作是干脆果断的。

Tony设想了无数个他们分手之后第一次见面的场景，或许是Peter垂着脑袋撬开Tony的房门告诉他当时不应该那么凶巴巴的责怪Tony，也有可能是Tony某一次喝醉了酒给Peter打了一通电话向他发誓他绝对不会再跑到夜店里喝得烂醉——无数个让他想象一下就可以感受到熟悉温暖的场景，而Tony完全没有想到他会在夜场的双人床上看到那个男孩。

房门被踹开这样的声音也足够惊吓到床上背对着房门的男孩。猛一个扭转头的动作牵连了身下柔软的床单，浑身上下一丝不挂的麦色肌肤在情趣房间内火辣的紫红色灯光下掩饰地竟有些奇怪的陌生。

当与那熟悉的棕褐色双眸又一次相遇时，早已喷涌至喉头的怒火竟没来由地平稳数秒。Tony承认这一次他们的见面有点太过突然了，甚至在一路上飙车的时间都没有提醒他好好准备一下和这个小鬼再次见面应该说点什么好。

一年以来他们之间堆积了太多话要说，此刻几秒钟的原地沉默似乎已经足够表现这一点了。

随后Tony又一次以刚才冲向房门的速度朝那床沿背对着房门方向的男孩快走过去，猛地将Peter推倒在床上的动作已经完全彰显他此刻胸腔内强压的怒火。

“‘我真受不了你总是去那个地方，’”被推倒在床上的男孩完全被Tony此刻几近撕裂的低吼惊到不敢反抗，而从那喉咙中挤出的勉强平稳的语调让Tony自己听起来都有点陌生，“你还记得这句话吗，Parker？”

皮带被猛力抽开的声音在此刻只有惊喘声的房间内听得锐耳，而当那皮带完全被抽出来的时候就仅仅剩下短暂的几个动作便可以真正让两个人完全赤裸相对。完全将Peter禁锢在身下，Tony把他的两条腿紧紧夹在Peter的臀线两侧，这样亲密无间的距离在Tony的脑海里已经反复了无数遍。

“……告诉我，”干脆地将上衣一枚枚碍事的纽扣顶出扣缝，随后将那西服衬衣顺势丢在Peter身旁，Tony将他的身体压了下来，胸膛相贴的温热可以让他清晰地感受到Peter疯狂起伏着的心跳，“你为什么来这里。”

卡在Peter臀旁的一条腿突然恶意地向后撤去，随后猝不及防靠近Peter下半身的位置令身下的男孩浑身紧绷。Tony注意到Peter紧张到有点微微发抖，这样的重逢确实太突然了点，而Peter现在这样过激的反应更让他有点说不出来的愤怒——像是一种奇怪的掩饰，Tony说不上来。

发现Peter并没有要开口的意思，Tony将挤压在Peter双球处的膝盖用上了力道。他刻意没有把力道控制地太大，好像这样缓缓摩擦移动的动作恰巧可以达到点燃欲火但又不会发疼的地步，下一秒从Peter喉咙中挤压出的轻吟便告诉Tony这已经达到了效果。

“你在等谁？”感受到男孩的下身已经开始有了反应，Tony再次俯下身来靠近了Peter的脸颊。这样的距离可以让他再次细数那男孩脸颊上细微的茸毛，或许还可以闻到一些熟悉的牛奶香气也说不定，他可以轻易地从那双眼睛里看到一种说不上来的湿润，“……我是不是打扰了你们的约会？”

仍然没有得到回应，然而这似乎是火上浇油的导火索。不知道是因为他迫切想要听到Peter给他一个合理的解释，或许也是他很想知道这个孩子一年的时间声音究竟有没有什么变化，这个时候Peter的沉默让他没来由地又燃起一把火。

他现在好像也没有什么资格管Peter Parker。没有身份，没有名义。拍上了钱的交易，现在他们之间的关系只有金主和男妓。

脑海中闪过这个想法的后一秒，Tony发誓他已经难以控制自己开始微微发抖的身体了。那双棕褐色的眼睛紧紧凝视着他，并没有想要挪开的意思，然而那唇瓣也像是咬死了一般根本没有任何反应。

深吸口气，Tony大力将膝盖在Peter的下体碾动一次，在男孩身体猛地抽动一下之后抓住了他的脚腕。毫不犹豫拉开了西裤的拉链，此刻贴在小腹上的火热已经开始肿胀到让他浑身燥热。两条手臂用力向两个方向撇去，男孩的腿被强制开到最大。这样的角度可以让Tony把那粉嫩的峃口看得无比清楚，似乎连它由于紧张而微微张合的幅度也被他看在眼里。

似乎是刻意给Peter一个后悔的机会，当Tony将阴茎从内裤边缘释放出来的那一刻他很自然地停顿了一秒钟，而身下的男孩却依然一动不动就这样注视着他，而Tony依然读不懂那个眼神。

Peter从始至终没有做任何反抗，Tony浑身上下都有一种说不出来的难受。

下一秒咬紧牙关，Tony一个用力将原本顶在那峃口出有些犹豫的动作嵌入深处，干涩的甬道似乎是下意识便将Tony的阴茎包裹到极致，温热的内壁几乎是吸吮着他向内吞没，而那身下的男孩似乎就在这一秒彻底颤抖了起来。

“不……别……”跳跃进耳廓的那声哭喊突然与Tony一年之内脑海中重复着的声线吻合，他猛地抬起了头，“Mr.Stark……求你……”

Tony一个顶身将自己插入到最深处，似乎那个最熟悉的敏感点还在那里等着他一样，只不过他距离上一次触碰这个地方已经有足足一年的时间了——那褶皱带给他的柔软触感还是一样的熟悉，就像现在那个男孩喊出他名字的样子。

“回答我，”停顿了大概也只有半秒钟的样子，腰间一个猛地用力便又一次抽插摩擦在那敏感点一侧，“你……为什么……在这儿。”

一字一顿的咬牙质问伴随着他一次接一次精准而猛力的抽插，他几乎可以感受到那甬道内部似乎开始被血液潮湿，但他根本顾及不了那么多了。他知道那内壁太过干涩了，加上Peter现在紧张地发抖，他们之间的这一次性爱似乎没有任何快感。

疼痛夹杂着敏感点被顶撞的致命感受让Peter完全哽咽着说不出话，几乎是毫无防备地Tony便捕捉到那男孩的脸颊两侧被湿润了泪水。抽插的每一次都可以听到Peter从喉咙里满溢出的无助呻吟，断断续续的某句话说出来但Tony没能听得太清楚。

“我……好想……”

抽插的动作有一秒钟的定格，Tony不确定自己究竟听到了什么。他倾下身子，而那插入甬道内的阴茎也随着这个动作顶到深处。耳朵微微倾在Peter唇边，感受到Peter的呼吸拍打在他的耳垂上。

“我……好想你……”

断断续续的颤抖声线敲击在耳膜上是湿润的，似乎是Peter潮湿的口腔留下的温热。Tony不确定自己是不是颤抖了一下，或许他的呼吸也伴随着Peter的急促而加快了起来。

“别这样……”贴在耳边的那熟悉声线继续了下去，完全夹杂着疼痛哭腔和一种想要喷涌而出的思念，Peter的胸膛几乎都是颤抖着的，“我……我只是想找到你……”

“我以为你会在这里……我就是想……”

拍打在Tony耳后的呼吸像是温热的羽毛，扫在耳廓上痒痒的但柔软到窒息。Peter的声音被一声哽咽止住了，而此刻房间内两个人的寂静又一次让四下里也只剩下了呼吸和心跳声。

此刻包裹着Tony下体的那甬道逐渐潮湿起来，他知道是因为他抽插的动作太大了让那孩子出了血，而这一秒他似乎并没有想要把自己从那身体里抽出来的意思。

他一直都听不得Peter用这样的语气和他说话——轻柔的声线混杂着那双湿润着的棕褐色眼睛，好像那模糊了视线的氤氲像是天生的可爱一样。

此刻就是这个模样。男孩的呼吸近到可以拂动Tony耳后的发线，温热的感受好像还是一年前那样柔软俏皮。

“我去过你的房子……”Peter喘息着，被Tony紧紧攥住的脚踝此刻可以微微挪动，而他却挪动开双腿缠绕在Tony的腰间，“我尝试着去找你……我怕你有新的男朋友……或者女朋友，我真的……我真的不敢面对……”

“我想以这样的方式找到你，”Peter的声音突然变得有了点力度，“我就知道……就知道你会来这里的。”

Peter在话音落下之后撇开了脑袋，好像在说完这句话便一切结束了的样子，而紧闭上的双眼像是期待Tony下一次撞击一样做好充分准备，可此刻俯在Peter身上的Tony却说不出话来。

沉静了几秒，Tony舒了口气。“……傻吗。”他轻声道。

Peter在听到这个字眼之后微微睁开了眼睛，Tony俯视着看他的眼神似乎比刚才温柔了许多——但接下来开口的语气却没有比刚才圆润太多。

“如果Rhodey没有看见你的名字，今天晚上干你的就不知道是谁了，”Peter看着那个嘴角似乎微微颤抖着的男人出了神，“拜托，kid。这是我这一年来第一次来夜店。”

几乎是惊喜的听到Tony这样的回答，Peter猛然弹开的眼皮内似乎包含着那瞳孔散射出的光芒。两个人短暂的沉默似乎又一次被突然涌上喉头的千言万语哽住，随后体内突然又一次开始恢复抽插的动作使Peter下意识抓住了Tony的手腕。

又一次俯身擦过Peter的脸颊，Tony这一次吸到胸口中的味道确实是那样的稚嫩香气。那样熟悉的味道似乎点燃了Tony沉静了一整年的欲念细胞，爆破冲刷出理智的似乎还有压在心口下方的陈旧思念。

当他试图吻上那湿润唇瓣的那一刻，他短暂地在那唇际之上迟了一秒。灯光侧在Peter的鼻影前打下光线，顺着Tony动作微微沉下的眼皮携带着颤抖的睫毛似乎都带着些许期待意味。

“……一年前的事，”Tony把呼吸拂动在Peter的唇角，“是我的错。”

注意到那眼皮下的唇瓣微微颤抖了一处，随后便是轻轻咧开的嘴角。“我也想对你说这句话。”Peter的声音有着轻巧的小心翼翼。

Tony呼吸着从Peter口中遗落出的体温，这样的温热已经足够熄灭Tony一直以来擒在胸口的焦虑与怒火。一瞬间感觉一切都释然了的空灵感令他有点难以置信地愉悦，这样的变化使整个房间的气氛都变得腾跃起来。

最后Tony将嵌入那甬道深处的阴茎向后撤出，又在马上就要滑落穴口的位置猛地下切。又一次被精准顶至敏感点的快感令Peter浑身肌肉紧绷，从男孩嘴角下意识喷涌出的呻吟声好像是可以抚平Tony一切愤怒与不安的魔法。

他们都闭上了眼睛，Tony这一次终于吻了上去。舌尖游离在那已经潮湿的唇际柔软小心，Tony把那舌尖上残存着的香甜味道品尝到与他的回忆完全吻合。

下体被温热甬道包裹着的感觉似乎也完全可以回放到他们一年前还在一起的那副模样，Tony可以就这样贴着他与他缠绵在一起，他们的身体彼此嵌合就像共生一样，他可以轻易嗅得到Peter身上的气味而不是只能依靠脑海中的回忆来度过每时每刻。

像是突然想起了什么一样，Tony微微把脑袋向后撤去，Peter看着两个人唇际分离时拉出的银线没有挪开目光。

“……你今天可让我花了不少钱，Peter。”

能听得出Tony的语气里是熟悉的打趣，Peter下意识笑了起来。此刻的场面好像消除了他们之前的一切分离时间，就如同仅仅是Tony出了个差，他们一如既往地这样赤裸相对，包括性爱背后的强烈情感。

“所以……我现在又是你的了？”Peter试探着迎上那双眼睛，模仿着Tony的语气上扬嘴角。

短暂的沉默，逆着灯光Peter看不清Tony那双原本深邃的眼睛。

“算是吧。以这种不太干净的方式。”

话音落下之后便是继续下去的肉体顶撞，又一次吻下去的唇瓣这回有了相对主动的回应。他用齿间很轻柔地碾压在Peter的味蕾上，有着叠叠柔软突起的稚嫩触感令他几近陶醉到窒息。

Tony确实也想过他们之间感情的无数种结果，好的一端和坏的一端他都认真思忖过。可能他们分开之后会分道扬镳，之前所有经历过的可以笑出声的事情都尘封起来再也不会提起——也有可能他们还会以各种巧妙的方式再次遇见，只是Tony发誓如果他们又一次走到一起，他绝对不会让Peter离开了。

就像现在，他把自己的所有都揉在Peter的身体里，应该这样也就再也不会分开了。


End file.
